Destiny
by Yaliachan
Summary: Cada decisión en la vida nos lleva por un camino u otro. Pero si tenemos un destino escrito, llegaremos a él a pesar de que nos equivoquemos. Zoro y Robin deberán tomar responsabilidades ante las consecuencias que abarca el libre albedrío. ¿Serán capaces de afrontarlo y enfrentarse a lo que les viene? ¿El destino les unirá o les separará? ZoRo
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Buh! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. Necesitaba liberar un poco de estrés así que decidí escribir un breve One-Shot de nuestros queridos ZoRo. Por ahora quedará en un solo capítulo, pero quién sabe si más adelante haga uno o dos más. Vosotros dejadme vuestras opiniones y ya exploraré las posibilidades.  
Con respecto al fic de Time to Change, probablemente subiré un capítulo mañana, pues el lunes tengo un examen y estaré recluida en la biblioteca de la universidad todo el fin de semana.**_

_**Y bueno, no me enrollo más, que nos conocemos. Disfrutad mucho de la historia y no olvidéis las reviews.**_

* * *

Las decisiones que tomamos nos llevan a un camino u otro a lo largo de nuestra vida. El libre albedrío apesta, es una realidad, pero sin él muchas de nuestras acciones jamás hubieran tenido sentido. ¿Cuál de todos los sucesos impulsó a Luffy a querer ser el Rey de los Piratas? ¿Qué actos hicieron de Zoro alguien con un corazón inalcanzable? ¿Cuántas decepciones tuvo que pasar Nami antes de aprender a confiar?

La vida es un sinfín de decisiones las cuales nos pueden llevar al camino de la felicidad o al de la perdición…

[_Isla de Water 7. Queda un mes para el reencuentro con Luffy en el archipiélago Sabaody_]

−Aquí se separan nuestros caminos, Robin. – dijo Bunny Joe. (**N.A**: _por si nadie se acuerda de él es el miembro del ejército revolucionario y rescató a Robin cuando se separó de Luffy_)

−Gracias por haber cuidado de mí todo este tiempo. –se acercó y le abrazó suavemente. –Mándale saludos a Dragón de por mi parte.

−Lo haré.

Con el corazón en un puño, Robin se metió en la barca que la llevaría hasta las costas de la Isla de Water 7. Había pasado los últimos dos años viajando con el ejército Revolucionario, aprendiendo y luchando con ellos. Despedirse tras el sinfín de cosas que había aprendido a su lado, se le hizo más doloroso de lo que nunca creyó.

Echando un último vistazo al barco, enterró sus recuerdos a salvo en su corazón donde perdurarían para siempre. Por fin las predicciones de Saul se hicieron realidad. El mar estaba lleno de peces de eso no cabía duda, no todos eran crueles e intentaban aprovecharse de ella. Estaba realmente agradecida de haber encontrado unos compañeros tan buenos como ellos.

.

.

.

−¡Vamos Kumashi! ¡Camina más rápido!

Zoro estaba harto de hacer caso a esa mocosa consentida. Perona era todo lo que él odiaba en una mujer. Irritante, ruidosa y molesta. No veía la hora de deshacerse de ella… Pero por desgracia, la necesitaba para llegar al Archipiélago Sabaody, por lo que enterrarla en algún lugar bajo tierra podía esperar un poco más.

A pesar de que odiaba obedecerla, caminó más rápido. Cuanto antes llegaran al hotel y dejaran sus cosas, antes podría irse a algún bar a beber y estar tranquilo. En estos dos últimos años había olvidado lo que era la paz…

No quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba inmensamente pasar largas horas en el barco, escuchando las payasadas y risas de sus compañeros a lo lejos. Le hacía sentir bien el saber que con dos pasos podría estar junto a ellos y que estarían a salvo.

Negó con la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos de su mente. No era hora para ponerse nostálgico. Quedaba apenas un mes para verles. Había aguantado todo este tiempo, un poco más no le haría daño.

Cuando llegaron al hotel alquilaron tres habitaciones. Una para todas las maletas y objetos de Perona, que no es que precisamente fueran pocos…. Y las otras dos para dormir.

Durante su estancia con Mihawk, Perona a veces venía a su cuarto cuando pensaba que estaba dormido y se acostaba junto a él. En varias ocasiones estaba despierto y la oía entrar. Solía hacer casi siempre el mismo ritual. Le acariciaba la cara mientras le llamaba Kumashi y posteriormente comenzaba a relatarle su vida.

La verdad es que la pobre chica no había tenido una existencia muy favorable. No estaba en su carácter sentir empatía hacia otros, pero ella le había cuidado en grandes momentos de necesidad. Brindarle un poco de consuelo no tenía por qué ser malo.

Tras relatarle lo que le preocupaba y lo que no, ella lloraba y se acostaba a su lado abrazándole. La primera vez que lo hizo estuvo tenso durante toda la noche pues no estaba acostumbrado a compartir cama con nadie. Pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo y ella entraba en temas muy sensibles, se acababa relajando e incluso algunas veces la abrazaba cuando ella estaba dormida.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba del tema. No era algo que les gustara manifestar estando cuerdos… Pero durante el silencio de la noche, cuando los miedos y temores de las personas se vuelven reales, él podía entender y empatizar con sus sentimientos.

−Oi, me voy al bar.

−¿Y qué haré yo si no estás por aquí? ¿Quién me llevará las bolsas de las compras?

−Tienes mascotas para que lo hagan. A mi déjame en paz un rato.

−¡No puedes hablarme de esa manera! Recuerda que soy yo quién te está llevando a encontrarte con sus nakamas y para que luego vayas a abandonarme. JUM. –Perona puso cara de disgusto y cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

−Hai, hai. Nos vemos.

No le apetecía discutir con ella. Algunas veces cuando se ponía de mal humor podía llegar a ser tan insoportable que toda su calma y paciencia se iba a la mierda. Deseaba abalanzarse contra ella y partirla en pequeños cachitos con sus espadas.

A pesar de todo, había aprendido a soportarla y cogerle cariño a esa chica. Iba a echarla de menos cuando se separaran. Era una realidad que nunca admitiría, pero que sí sentía.

.

.

.

Era poco más de las diez cuando Robin salió de la oficina de Iceburg. Se había pasado toda la tarde con el hombre hablando sobre su hermano, los poneglyph y de ella.

Como un caballero, Iceburg insistió en invitarla a cenar, pero Robin lo rechazó educadamente. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo atrás a adivinar las actitudes y pensamientos de los hombres con respecto a ella cuando la miraban. Fue su trabajo… El engatusar a hombres con dinero y prestigio para que la protegieran y de esa manera poder huir de la justicia. Pero ella hacía mucho que se había retirado del mercado.

Por las miradas que Iceburg le daba, supo que esa cena se transformaría en algo mayor y francamente, no estaba con ganas.

Hacía más de dos años que no había estado con ningún hombre. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en la intimidad de su habitación cuando las sábanas raspaban su piel y el dolor por la necesidad era grande, echaba de menos a Crocodile.

A pesar de ser un hombre arrogante, cruel y egoísta, había sido un buen amante. Y ella disfrutaba mucho cada momento de placer junto a él.

Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que había chocado contra alguien. Y peor aún, había terminado encima de él.

−¡Eh estúpido! ¡Mira por donde…! –gritó Zoro, pero no pudo hacer más que callar al verla a _ella. _

−¿Zoro? –Robin abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró detenidamente.

−Robin… −dijo en un suspiro apenas audible.

Ella al ser consciente de la situación se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a sacudirse la falda.

−Perdona, no miraba por donde iba. Fufufu.

Zoro no dijo nada, pero también se incorporó del suelo. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para hablar en esos momentos… Nunca jamás creyó que la primera persona que viera después de todos esos años fuera a ella. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia, alegría y ansiedad le invadió.

−Me alegro de haberte visto, Zoro… −Robin le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse.

−Espera, mujer… −ni si quiera él se creía lo que estaba haciendo. –Hace mucho que no nos vemos… y sé que todavía no es hora para reunirnos, pero… ¿Te apetece tomar algo y charlar?

La cara de Robin era todo un poema. De todas las fantasías y extraños fetiches que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, nunca había podido imaginar a Zoro invitándola a beber con él. Sin lugar a dudas era una situación que no pensaba perderse.

−Claro. –le dijo con una sonrisa lo más sincera que pudo, a pesar de que un extraño nudo se había asentado en su estomago.

Caminaron juntos hacia un pequeño bar y pidieron sake para Zoro y una copa de vino para Robin. La noche apenas acababa de comenzar y había varios lugareños divirtiéndose en el bar.

Ambos eran ajenos al ajetreo del lugar. Lo único que hacían era centrarse uno en el otro. Por primera vez desde que Robin conocía a Zoro pudieron compartir una conversación de verdad.

Hablaron de sus vidas, de lo que hicieron en sus dos años de separación y de las ganas que tenían de encontrarse con el resto. Ambos se sentían cómodos, cosa que nunca jamás pensaron que pudiera ocurrir estando solos.

−Bueno… es algo tarde, debería irme ya. –dijo Robin mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

−Te acompaño hasta donde te hospedas, así me refresco un poco.

−Vaya… ¿no crees que debería acompañarte yo a ti? Digo… para que no te pierdas… Fufufu.

Zoro, rojo como un tomate salió a grandes zancadas del bar seguido de Robin que no paraba de reír.

Caminaron en silencio hasta una pequeña cabaña que Robin había alquilado. A Zoro le pareció extraño que estuviera tan alejada de la ciudad, pero no le cabía la menor duda de porqué lo había hecho. Sabía que a Robin le gustaba la soledad tanto como a él y ese lugar era perfecto para no tener que soportar a nadie.

−De verdad que me alegro haberte visto de nuevo, Zoro…

Zoro no dijo nada. Simplemente se la quedó mirando. Ella… había cambiado y para ser sincero consigo mismo, le gustaba lo que veía.

Dio un paso al frente mientras que Robin daba otro hacia atrás. Enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta de sus actos, pero continuó avanzando hasta tenerla acorralada contra la pared.

Extendió la mano y la paso por su cintura acercándola a él. Se miraron fijamente durante un buen rato.  
¿Quién daría el paso? ¿Estaría bien besarla? ¿Era un error?

Finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que las dudas. Robin alargó la mano y la apoyo en la nuca de Zoro mientras lo acercaba suavemente a ella. Casi gimió al sentir esos cálidos y suaves labios contra los suyos.

Lo que podría haber sido un beso tierno e inocente se transformó en una batalla por la dominación de sus bocas. Zoro se acercó tanto al cuerpo de Robin que pudo notar como el calor subía por cada parte de su ser.

Por Dios, ¿cuándo se había comportado él de esa manera? Cierto es que nunca. Pero con Robin todo era posible. Ella era… ¿Qué decir? Ella era Robin, algo inalcanzable para él.

Robin notó como los labios de Zoro bajaban por la comisura de su boca hasta el cuello. No podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo. Ella jamás perdía la cabeza ni la compostura, pero Zoro era una tentación a la que no podía negarse.

No, eso estaba mal, ella lo sabía. Eran nakamas, algo como esto estropearía la relación en su barco y más aún si uno de los dos creaba algún tipo de sentimiento que no fuera la amistad…

Intentó apartarlo gentilmente, pero él lo tomó como una provocación. Sus hábiles manos que creyó que serían duras y callosas comenzaron a invadir su cadera y la espalda. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que había hecho lo posible por alejarle… aunque ni ella misma se lo creía. Finalmente no pudo hacer más que abandonarse en sus brazos.

Si tenía que pasar algo, que pasara… Ya asumiría las consecuencias cuando tuviera la cabeza en algo más que no fuera el cuerpo de Zoro contra el de ella y en sus manos provocándola con cada caricia.

Zoro deslizó la mano por el muslo de Robin hasta apartando ligeramente la falda para poder acariciarla. Ella era suave, por todos los lugares posibles… Y para su desgracia, tenía el más dulce y perfecto de todos los sabores. Cualquier cosa que antes había creído que era su perdición había sido desterrada por el cuerpo y sabor de Robin.

La cogió en brazos sin realizar el menor esfuerzo. Ella era ligera como una pluma a pesar de tener la altura que tenía. Escuchó un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de ella. Sonrió ante su triunfo. Era difícil sorprender a Robin, pero él lo había logrado.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero le fue imposible. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó una patada que derribó la puerta en el suelo.

−Creo que debería haber sido más suave…

Robin rió con ganas y enterró la cara en su cuello. Pocos segundos después comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja que no hizo más que despertar al animal dormido en su interior.

Lazó a Robin contra la cama que aterrizó sana y salva. Bien, tendría que tener algo de cuidado con esos actos, no recordaba lo que era tener a una mujer… Con su delicadeza y todas esas cosas en las cuales no quería pensar ahora.

Cogió la puerta y la puso en su lugar sin ningún esfuerzo. Posteriormente se dio la vuelta y encaró a la perfecta mujer que yacía en la cama. La boca se le hizo agua al contemplar sus largas piernas y sus preciosos ojos azules.

Trago en seco al darse cuenta de la situación. Nunca jamás en su vida hubiera pensando que pudiera tener a una mujer como ella… Tan amable, fuerte, inteligente… Negó con la cabeza para desechar todos los pensamientos. No era momento de ponerse a pensar, sino de actuar.

Se acercó a la cama y apoyó la rodilla izquierda en ella mientras se estiraba para volver a capturar los labios de Robin. Ella gimió al volver a sentirle… y ese sonido no hizo más que endurecer cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Lentamente la fue tumbando sobre el colchón a la vez que desabrochaba la cremallera de su camisa. Vio como se asomaba el encaje del sujetador morado y reprimió un gemido al notar su erecto pezón asomarse.

Ella era preciosa, miraras por donde la miraras. Bajo de sus labios a su cuello mientras se deshacía de las prendas que tapaban esa perfecta anatomía. La falda y la ropa interior tuvieron el mismo destino que la camiseta y el sujetador, en el suelo bien lejos de ella.

La miró a los ojos cuando tomó su pezón derecho con la boca y vio como ella los entrecerraba y gemía ante el contacto. La suavidad y dulzura de las flores invadieron los sentidos de Zoro y lo dejaron totalmente indefenso.

Con delicadeza, notó como Robin se deshacía de su abrigo y del resto de su ropa con unas manos fleur. Sonrió ante la utilidad de ese poder. Sin lugar a dudas podría usarse para mucho más…

Robin se mordió el labio al contemplar ala desnuda anatomía de Zoro. Ese hombre era exquisito, sin lugar a dudas… Sus fuertes músculos se marcaban sobre esa piel bronceada y tersa. La enorme cicatriz cruzaba su torso, pero a ella no le parecía horrenda ni repugnante sino todo lo contrario. Le fascinaba saber que un hombre como él había podido sobrevivir ante un ataque como ese. Sin lugar a dudas mostraba su resistencia física y su determinación.

Con suavidad le obligó a ponerse contra el colchón. Quería tocarle, quería sentirle y saber que esto era real… Acarició la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo antes de besar con suavidad el párpado. Posteriormente fue bajando hacia su cuello el cual llenó mordiscos y lametones. A horcajadas sobre él tal y como estaba, podía notar la dura erección de Zoro en su trasero. Sonrió para sí misma al notar lo duro que estaba para ella.

Provocándole con cada caricia fue bajando por su torso, por su cadera al cual le dio un buen mordisco y finalmente a aquella parte de su cuerpo que reclamaba toda su atención.

Zoro era grande, muy grande… Ya podía imaginar lo que sería sentirle dentro, sí… Suspiro suavemente antes de tomarlo con la boca y provocar un enorme estremecimiento en el cuerpo del kenshin.

Zoro gimió al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua de Robin sobre su miembro. Jamás en su vida pensó que algo como eso pudiera ser tan placentero. Ella lamia como una experta, desde la punta hasta la base, dándole pequeños mordiscos que le hacían querer correrse en su boca. Pero no iba a hacerlo, aun no… Quería sentirla, hundirse dentro de ella y hacerla gemir como nunca.

La apartó suavemente antes de obligarla a tumbarse sobre él. Cuando la tuvo cerca mordió su labio inferior a la vez que apretaba sus pechos. Eran tan grandes... un auténtico regalo para la vista, sin lugar a dudas…

Con un movimiento ágil la puso de espaldas al colchón y besó la punta de su nariz antes de adentrarse entre sus muslos. Podía notar el calor y la humedad que emanaba su cuerpo y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios ante lo que estaba por venir.

Mordió suavemente sus muslos antes de tomarla con la boca. Pudo notar como Robin gemía y agarraba su pelo con las manos. Metió la lengua en su interior a la vez que con el pulgar le acariciaba el clítoris. Robin sollozaba ante el placer y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar cuando vino su orgasmo.

Cuando creyó que todo había terminado, Zoro metió tres dedos en su interior y continuó tomándola para intensificar más la sensación. Cuando sintió que las convulsiones habían terminado la miró a los ojos.

Pequeñas lagrimitas teñían sus ojos. A pesar de tener el pelo alborotado, los labios rojos por los besos y las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor, a Zoro le pareció la mujer más preciosa del mundo.

Gateó como un león hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales tomó nuevamente. Sus alientos y fluidos se mezclaron probando una explosión de sensaciones.

Con paciencia, tomó su miembro y lubricó la punta antes de comenzar a introducirse en su interior con delicadeza. Robin notaba como las paredes de su vagina se adaptaban al tamaño de Zoro. Él comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, con un movimiento lento y despiadado que la hacía pedir más.

Gimió al sentir como salía de su interior. Abrió los ojos confusa para ver cómo le daba la vuelta y la ponía boca abajo sobre el colchón. Con suavidad cogió sus caderas hasta subirlas un poco y la volvió a penetrar con fuerza. Esta vez ya no había delicadeza ni paciencia. Era un animal furioso y despiadado, tomando por la fuerza lo que creía que le correspondía.

Robin gimió desesperadamente al sentirle tan dentro. Esa postura intensificaba la penetración de tal manera que podía notarle en su vientre. Mordió la almohada al sentir como su orgasmo volvía a venir.

Zoro al notar su orgasmo intensificó las embestidas y cuando ella estaba terminando por segunda vez, le volvió a dar la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos mientras la penetraba con fuerza y se unía a ella.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y las fuerzas le fallaron. Zoro se desplomó sobre ella agotado por el esfuerzo… Besó suavemente su hombro antes de hundir la cabeza en él. Notó como Robin le acariciaba la espalda con las uñas mientras ronroneaba suavemente en su oído.

Se apartó de ella para recostarse a su lado al notar la suave brisa recorrerle y darle un escalofrío. Cogió una manta y los tapó a ambos. Robin recostó la cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo mirándole con curiosidad.

−¿Estás bien, mujer?

Robin asintió con la cabeza y depositó un suave beso sobre su bíceps. Zoro se acercó hasta quedar frente con frente y la besó suavemente. Vio la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y se sintió feliz.

Acarició suavemente la mejilla de la arqueóloga hasta que los sentidos le abandonaron y se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

Zoro despertó al notar un fuerte calor en su brazo. Abrió el ojo y vio como la luz del sol quemaba su mano. La apartó rápidamente y la enterró bajo la almohada. Giró la cabeza para continuar durmiendo pero se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Robin no estaba junto a él.

Desorientado por el sueño y el cansancio, se levantó de la cama y se vistió. La buscó por la pequeña cabaña, pero no había nadie… Qué extraño.

Salió al exterior y preguntó al que parecía ser el recepcionista del lugar.

−Oi, ¿dónde está la mujer que alquilaba esa cabaña?

El señor le miró dubitativo antes de responder.

−¿Se refiere a la preciosa joven de ojos azules? Se fue hará un par de horas…

Zoro apretó los puños y se fue dando grandes zancadas del lugar…

El libre albedrío y sus consecuencias… Tomes el camino que tomes, siempre tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus decisiones. Buenas o malas… te llevarán hacia el único sendero que realmente te espera… Tu destino.

* * *

_**¡Cha-chan! Me siento pervertida, pero no pasa nada… Necesitaba descargarme escribiendo y este ha sido el resultado. Espero que os guste y no olvidéis las reviews. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buh! He tardado nada en actualizar el One-Shot, pero era para no dejar a nadie con la intriga, que yo mejor que nadie sé lo que significa quedarse a dos velas esperando la continuación de una historia.  
Espero que lo disfrutéis muy mucho y me dejéis vuestras opiniones.  
¡Ah! Para la última parte del fic (ya sabréis cuándo comienza pues está entre corchetes) la canción que le pega jodidamente bien a la escena es la de: No puedo enamorarme de ti de Joaquín Sabina. Sí, lo sé, se me ha ido la olla… No soy especialmente partidaria de las canciones en español, pero mi madre la estaba escuchando mientras escribía y la letra me inspiró un montón. Así que ya sabéis, para darle más emoción al capítulo escuchadla jiji  
Sin más preámbulos os dejo con la historia.**_

_**¡Disfrutad!**_

_***Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Oda.**_

* * *

_**[Isla Sabaody. Un mes después]**_

Robin se encontraba tumbada en el sillón leyendo un libro sobre el fondo marino. Como usuaria de la Fruta del Diablo era impensable que ella pudiera nadar, pero eso no quitaba que el mar y sus misterios no la tuvieran perpleja ante las miles de maravillas que podías encontrar.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su lectura. ¿Quién podría ser? Nadie sabía que ella estaba aquí y mucho menos sabrían venir a buscarla a la cabaña de Shakky… Un destello de esperanza se iluminó en su cabeza al pensar en la posibilidad de que sería uno sus nakamas que habían llegado antes, igual que ella.

Feliz por encontrarse de nuevo con ellos abrió la puerta para que todas sus ilusiones cayeran en picado.

−¿Qué haces tú aquí?

−Estaría bien que midieras tu tono de voz conmigo. No estoy de humor para sermones.

A pesar de que Robin sujetaba la puerta para que no pudiera pasar, la mujer fantasma la atravesó como si no hubiera nada. La habilidad de esta insolente podía llegar a ser un auténtico fastidio.

Cerrando la puerta de un portazo y aguantándose las ganas de sacar de los pelos a Perona, Robin la enfrento.

−Y bien… ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Robin mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Perona la miró con desprecio. ¿De verdad que tenía que aguantar esos comportamientos tan infantiles?

−Tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto a ti. –vaya, la señorita era Doña Obviedad pensó Robin. –Pero… tengo un enorme favor que pedirte.

Robin se quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo? ¿El fin del mundo estaba cerca? ¿Doña Impertinente estaba pidiéndole ayuda? No sabía qué era lo que más la aterrorizaba, si la idea de que fuera la misma Perona la que le pidiera ayuda, o la ayuda en si misma… A pesar de que tenía unas ganas enormes de mandarla a paseo por todo lo ocurrido en Thriller Bark, la acabó escuchando.

−Bien, ¿qué necesita la señorita de mi?

Perona puso los ojos en blanco ante la fingida cordialidad de Robin.

−Se trata de Zoro… −Perona vio como una mueca de disgusto teñía la cara de Robin. –Necesito que hables con él, antes de que lleguen los demás.

−¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

Perona se reprimió las ganas de usar sus poderes con ella. La mujer podía llegar a ser muy terca…

−Porque Zoro te necesita a ti.

−No sé si te lo han contado, pero no es que tuviéramos la relación de mejores amigos antes de que nos separaran.

Persona suspiro.

−No hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver…

−¿Disculpa?

−Te estoy diciendo que Zoro está enamorado de ti.

Robin reprimió las ganas de reír. Si pensaba que la mujer estaba loca, ahora definitivamente estaba segura de ello.

−Ríete si eso te consuela, pero no por ello dejará de ser menos verdad… Mi Kumashi te quiere…

−¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho?

−¿Hace falta que un hombre diga lo que siente por otra? Somos mujeres, Robin… Cuando nos enamoramos adaptamos una especie de sexto sentido que nos indica cuando algo va mal con nuestras parejas. Es un instinto primitivo que nos informa de cuando nos han dejado de amar o cuando sienten algo por otras… Y resulta que Zoro es un libro abierto para mí.

Robin sintió como un nudo se asentaba en su estómago y en su garganta. Perona realmente debía de quererle para venir a hablar con ella sobre algo como esto.

−¿Y qué esperas que haga yo?

−Simplemente que lo tranquilices… Ha estado últimamente muy… Hmmmh… ¿Descontrolado? Mira, yo no sé si siempre fue así, pero ahora se pasa el día y la noche bebiendo, además de que en ocasiones trae mujeres con él… Cuando las echo a patadas y le regaño, intenta tomarme a mí…

−¿Por qué piensas que hablar conmigo le tranquilizará?

Perona utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirarse sobre Robin y molerla a palos.

−Porque cuando apareció herido en la isla de Mihawk, era a ti a quien llamaba. Incluso se levantaba sonámbulo alegando que debía de protegerte de la Marina. –Robin trago en seco al escucharla. –La única manera de calmarle era fingir que eras tú. Solo de esa manera se tranquilizaba y volvía a la cama para descansar.

−Mientes.

−Por supuesto. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que venir a verle la cara a mi enemiga y rival para decirle que el chico al que quiero está enamorado de ella y se ha descontrolado por su culpa… −Perona puso los ojos en blanco. –En fin, tú sabrás… Aquí tienes la dirección del hotel. –le extendió un pequeño papel.− Habla con él antes de que sea tarde, sino, lo lamentarás.

Segundos después, Perona desapareció de su vista atravesando la pared.

Maldición, ¿sería verdad lo que estaría diciendo? A pesar de que conocía a Zoro, no podía saber con exactitud los pensamientos que tendría un hombre despechado… Y algo de cierto había en lo que Perona le había dicho… Zoro no era así, nunca lo había sido… Y si cambió, era todo por su culpa.

Resignada salió del lugar y se dirigió al hotel. Debía solucionar el mal entendido antes de que llegaran sus nakamas, pues la tripulación del barco estaba en peligro.

.

.

.

Zoro alzó la vista de Jeanette para ver como la puerta se abrió ruidosamente y entraba la única persona a la que no tenía ganas de ver ni en cien años.

−Robin… −susurró.

Robin le miró horrorizada. Sabía lo que le gustaba la bebida al kenshin, ¿pero las mujeres? Zoro se encontraba sentado en un sillón mientras que entre sus rodillas estaba una joven desnuda. Asqueada aparto la mirada.

−Haz que salga.

Zoro le sonrió.

−¿Por qué debería? Me estaba divirtiendo.

Robin le mostró una mirada de desprecio.

−Jeanette cariño, más tarde seguimos.

La joven se levantó asintiendo. Antes de que pudiera vestirse Zoro le dio una palmada en el trasero. La chica sonrió tímidamente y salió por la puerta.

−¿Qué es todo esto, Zoro?

Zoro se levantó del sillón y cogió una botella de sake de la mesita de noche. Le dio varios tragos y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

−Mi pequeño pasatiempo hasta que venga el resto.

Robin reprimió un gemido al ver su perfecta anatomía desnuda. Desde aquella noche la necesidad y el calor por el cuerpo de Zoro la invadían constantemente. Apartó la mirada para ahogar el deseo que sentía al verle.

−¿No vas a decirme nada?−inquirió Zoro levantando un ceja mientras se acercaba a ella.

Robin apoyo la espalda contra la pared al notar como Zoro se acercaba a ella. Lo que menos quería ahora mismo era que la tocara y más aun cuando acaba de estar con otra…

−No tengo nada que decirte… Veo que Perona me dijo la verdad.

Zoro soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

−¿Ya te ha ido con el cuento? ¿Qué es lo que te ha contado?

−Nada… solo que habías estado con muchas mujeres desde que saliste de Water 7.

−Ella no sabe nada… −le dio susurrándole al oído y extendiendo una mano para tocar el escote en forma de V. –No estuve con muchas mujeres. Solamente con dos… No soy tonto. Sé lo que puedo pescar en estos mares y lo único que necesitaba era que me quitaran el calentón. –cogió la mano de Robin y la puso sobre su miembro. –Ya que ella no quería darme lo que necesitaba, tenía que buscarlo en otro lado. Además, en eso me parezco a ti. Tomo y dejo lo que me conviene cuando me conviene.

Robin ahogo un sollozo ante la crueldad de sus palabras. Quiso pegarle, pero por desgracia tenía razón. Usando sus manos fleur le apartó de su lado.

−¿Qué pasa, mujer? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O alguno de tus amantes?

−¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

−Te hablo como te mereces… −Zoro se soltó del agarre de sus manos. –Como Luffy es demasiado ingenuo como para acostarse contigo, viniste a por mí, ¿no? Para asegurarte de que podías seguir en la tripulación y de esa manera huir de la justicia a salvo. ¿Acaso no es lo que hiciste con el resto de tus jefes?

Robin le dio un bofetón. Tembló ante el veneno que estilaban sus palabras. Las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos, pero no iba a darle el gusto de verla llorar.

−Cambia, Zoro, antes de que lleguen los demás o si no lo lamentarás.

−¿Es una amenaza?

−No. Es una realidad. Tú no eres esta clase de hombre por mucho que intentes serlo…

Y dicho esto, se marchó dando un portazo. Zoro quiso salir corriendo tras ella, abrazarla, pedirle perdón, suplicar para que no le abandonara y prometerle que ella era la única mujer de su vida. Pero era algo que su orgullo y su dolor no le dejaban hacer.

Robin había jugado con sus sentimientos. Le había dado ilusión y esperanza de que hubiera alguien el mundo que le aceptara y quisiera tal y como era… Pero para ella solo había sido un juguete de consuelo.

Furioso tal y como estaba, destrozó todos los muebles de la habitación con los puños. Y cuando se calmó se tumbó boca abajo en la cama reprimiendo la desesperación que le consumía por dentro.

−¿Qué he hecho…? –susurró antes de enterrar la cabeza en la almohada.

.

.

.

_**[Mar del Nuevo Mundo. Dos días después de salir de la Isla Gyojin]**_

Robin observaba el calmado mar que se extendía ante ella. El Mar del Nuevo mundo era peligroso y bello a partes iguales. Sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca al notar la presencia de alguien a su espalda.

No le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber quién era. Apenas unos segundos después Zoro se apoyó en la barandilla junto a ella.

Robin suspiró al notar su brazo rozar ligeramente con el de Zoro. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde aquella discusión y él durante todo ese tiempo había vuelto a ser el hombre que ella conocía y adoraba.

−¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? –preguntó Robin con amabilidad.

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

−Yo tampoco… −susurró ella con tristeza.

−Debo pedirte perdón, Robin… −dijo Zoro con apenas un murmullo. Ella pudo notar lo difícil que le resultaba expresar sus sentimientos y peor aún, dejar el orgullo atrás.

−No tienes que hacerlo. La verdad es que no fue tu culpa.

−Sí lo fue. Yo no soy quién para juzgar tus actos… Simplemente estaba dolido.

−Te entiendo.

Zoro enarcó una ceja ante su respuesta.

−Es decir, yo también tuve mi primera decepción cuando me entregué a alguien y se burló de mí.

−¿Ah sí?

−Así es… creí que el hombre con el cual me había acostado me iba a proteger y cuidar porque… me amaba, pero no fue así. En cuanto tomó mi cuerpo se deshizo de mí… Así que sí, entiendo por qué lo hiciste… −Robin apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Zoro. –Es más, creo que actuaste mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice en su día.

−¿Qué pasa, le mataste?

Robin rió con ganas.

−Algo así…Digamos, que perdió su bien más preciado.

Zoro tragó en seco al darse cuenta de a qué bien se refería Robin. Por primera vez en su vida, temió por la suerte de su "tesoro".

−¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Zoro mientras le acariciaba la coronilla.

Robin se apartó de su hombro y le miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía explicarle todos los oscuros secretos que había en su corazón? ¿Acaso él lo comprendería? ¿O por el contrario se alejaría de ella?

−Es difícil de explicar, Zoro…−ella apartó la mirada. No podía soportar más la abrasadora insistencia que tenían sus ojos.

Zoro cogió su mandíbula con delicadeza obligando a mirarle.

−Podrías intentarlo. No te juzgaré…

Robin sonrió, pero esa alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

−Sí, sí lo harías… Yo soy ahora mismo como una muñeca de trapo, Zoro… Por fuera puedo parecer fuerte y serena, pero en mi interior estoy rota.

Zoro la miró sin llegar a comprender lo que decía. Se acercó lentamente para besarla, pero ella estiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

−No, por favor…

−¿Por qué? Somos adultos… Tuve una mala reacción cuando te fuiste, pero no volverá a ocurrir…Aceptaré lo que sea que vaya a pasarnos.

−Zoro… −Robin apoyó la frente en la suya y cerró los ojos. –No puedo enamorarme de ti…

El corazón de Zoro se encogió ante esas palabras. Nunca en su vida había deseado a una mujer. Pero con Robin era imposible no hacerlo. Ella era la mujer más espectacular que había conocido jamás y cada célula de su cuerpo le decía que debió alejarse desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie en la tripulación. Pero no podía, más bien no quería… Él estaba locamente enamorado de esa preciosa criatura y ella ahora le decía que no quería enamorarse de él. ¿Podía ser el mundo más cruel e injusto? Tal vez, pero a él también le había tocado su ración…

−Robin, yo te… −Robin puso un dedo en sus labios.

–No, no lo hagas. Sé que cuando me digas eso no podré resistirlo más y te juro que estoy luchando contra viento y marea para protegerte.

−¿Protegerme? –apenas se le pudo entender, pues la suave y delicada mano de Robin seguía en su boca.

−Sí… Quiero protegerte de mí. –bajó la mano y le beso suavemente.

Zoro gimió al sentir los cálidos labios de Robin. Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que los había echado de menos. Todo fue demasiado rápido pues ella se apartó de su boca y le sonrió.

−Eres demasiado tentador para mí como para poder alejarte… −Robin volvió a enterrar la cabeza en su hombro.

Zoro intentó sonreír pero no podía. Sus palabras le herían como la peor de las heridas que nunca jamás hubiera tenido.

−Quiero estar contigo, Robin… −su voz estaba teñida de miedo y angustia.

−Créeme, yo también…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. No se oía nada más que las olas repiqueteando contra la madera del barco y la suave brisa veraniega.

−Quiero que me conozcas… Zoro.

Él la miró sorprendido.

−Ya te conozco, mujer…

Robin soltó una breve carcajada y le pellizcó la punta de la nariz.

−Conoces a mi yo actual, pero eso no es suficiente para que estemos juntos… −Robin suspiró. –Verás… las parejas tienden a comenzar demasiado pronto una relación sin conocerse lo suficiente. Pasado un tiempo descubren cosas que les hacen daño y que si lo hubieran sabido antes, podrían haber enfrentado de otra manera, pero al no ser así, se sienten traicionados y engañados.

−Eso no nos tiene que pasar a nosotros…

−Claro que sí, Zoro… Mi pasado es oscuro, lleno de cosas que son demasiado duras como para que puedas afrontarlas sin más. Eres un chico listo, sabes a qué me refiero… Por eso necesito que me conozcas… Si algo sale mal entre nosotros. ¿Cómo afrontaremos la situación? ¿Quién de los dos abandonará el barco para evitar malentendidos? Ambos amamos a esta tripulación como si de nuestra propia vida se tratase… Por eso no es justo pensar en esa posibilidad…

Zoro asintió con la cabeza. Comprendía lo que ella intentaba decirle aunque le doliera el no poder tenerla…

−Tú tienes la decisión para saber si te convengo y si esto podría funcionar…

−Pero… −Robin volvió a taparle la boca.

−Nada de peros, kenshin-san. Deberás ser mi amigo primero antes que algo más. Un corazón puede soportar un determinado número de decepciones antes de ser roto para siempre… Y yo Zoro estoy confiándote mi corazón.

Robin se extendió hacia él y lo beso con fuerza. Quería confiar en él, solo Dios sabía cuánto lo deseaba… Había sufrido demasiado a lo largo de su vida como para dejar que alguien volviera a herirle. Ella le había dado la opción de elegir si deseaba realmente conocerla para ser algo más o si preferían mantener las distancias, como siempre… El único que podía tomar esa decisión, era Zoro. Muy a su pesar Robin sabía que habría estado con él si la decisión fuera suya…

Se separó lentamente de él y le sonrió.

−Buenas noches, Zoro. –rozó suavemente los labios contra los de él y se marchó.

Y allí quedó Zoro, solo en la cubierta mirando al infinito océano que se extendía ante él. Sabía por qué Robin le había pedido que la conociera primero… Ella simplemente estaba intentando protegerse, al igual que había hecho durante toda su vida.

A pesar de que se rehusó a que entrara en la tripulación en un principio, Zoro estaba maravillado ante ella. Sin lugar a dudas era una mujer increíble.

Ahora, el destino de ambos residía en su decisión. ¿La conocería y aceptaría todo su pasado? ¿O por el contrario no lo soportaría y buscaría a otra persona que mereciera su amor?

El libre albedrío apestaba, él más que nadie lo sabía… Eligiera lo que eligiera su vida podría cambiar, para siempre por una simple decisión.

* * *

_**¡Fin! He sido mala y he dejado un final abierto libre para la imaginación de cada cual jaja No olvidéis las reviews con vuestras opiniones. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Alex ~**_


End file.
